


Rise of the Guardians: Jakoul

by JackfrostTruefrost300, Mysterie



Series: Alternates [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, Friendship, Gen, Horror, cursing, dark movie revisit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost is a myth, right? The residents of Burgess aren't so sure. Can the belief of one 8 year-old boy be enough to melt the cold heart of a winter spirit long hardened by years of loneliness & neglect?<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

"Jack!" The girl cried out as her bother fell through the thin ice. She scrambled helplessly towards it, forgetting the danger and plunged one hand into the icy depths to try and reach for the boy who had saved her from this fate. It was in vain, she cried out loudly for her mother who appeared at the door in an instant. She rushed over to her daughter, pulling her back from the frozen pond even as the girl struggled.

"We have to help Jack!" The girl cried out in anguish, but the woman knew there was nothing that could be done. Her son was gone, beyond help that anyone in the village could offer... 

 

**300 Years Later**

 

The winters were always bitter cold. Especially in Burgess, a town that was said to be haunted by the vengeful spirit of Jack Frost. Jamie Bennett, a young boy of eight who lived in the town, was fascinated by the story. Most adults shrugged it off like they did tales of the Boogeyman, but Jamie had heard the tale from one of his friend's older siblings. The boy had been trying to scare the eight year olds and had managed, but since that time Jamie had spent nearly every waking moment trying to find out more and more, much to the irritation of his skeptical friends who were doubting that even the Easter Bunny existed much less Jack Frost. Jamie sat in his room, a book on myth and legends clutched in his hands; it was specifically one that had the tale of Jack Frost. He'd read it so many times he knew it by heart, the fact that so many books held the same story, despite not all of them were published by people who had lived in Burgess at one time or another, was what had made Jamie believe that Jack really did exist. After all, how could a town nearly five thousand miles have the same sort of tale about Jack Frost that was known around Burgess? Sure the Internet made transferring information fast, but there were so many different tales of Jakoul, sometimes called Jack Frost, that Jamie didn't think it was a coincidence. As far as he knew, Jakoul's real name was Jack; a boy who had drowned one winter in the pond that Jamie lived by. Local legend said that the town's local prankster had died saving his sister, but that when he'd come back as a winter spirit he had retained only his love for playing pranks. Pranks that had started out innocently enough but had progressed over the years to become more and more malevolent. No one knew why that was. No matter how many tales he read or heard, no one hand an answer for the question that circled the youth's mind. Why had Jack gone from a playful spirit to one that caused death and destruction? Jamie pondered this as he glanced over to his window. It was snowing again, which meant that no one would be out after dark... well, no one who either wasn't facing a real emergency of some kind or who didn't have a death wish. Anyone who was foolish enough to venture outside after dark when it snowed was never heard from again. Some people said it was because Jack killed them, others said it was because he kidnapped them; the truth of that was just about as far from Jamie's reach as the answer as to why Jack had become Jakoul.


	2. The Threat

The white haired youth twirled his staff as he watched a group of kids race from school to their homes. A smile touched the cold lips that watched them scatter in hopes of getting to safety. They ran harder as the temperature around them dropped. The teen laughed as the children scattered, he loved watching them scatter like ants; there was just something so amusing at watching them run. That would never get old, but he wasn’t out to kill any of them today and let them think themselves safe as they dove into houses. The last was a boy that had brown hair and matching eyes. The boy collapsed on the steps that led up to his house, intrigued that the boy hadn’t just scrambled inside like the others, Jack floated down to the fence around the house. The youth was panting hard, so there was no doubt that he’d been sprinting full tilt since leaving school; just like every other child. He wasn’t sure why, but he lowered the temperature just a little bit more around the boy, watching the boy’s skin begin to redden from the intense cold.

“Why Jack?” The question startled him. Did this boy see him? No... like before he seemed to only be speaking like an adult... believing, but not really. Jack frowned. He’d heard adults and teens often raged against his cold, but this was the first time he ever remembered someone asking him why.

“Why do you do it? What made you this way?” Jamie asked, taking the time to catch his breath. He didn’t have the strength that a lot of his peers seemed to have when it came to running and he winded before most of them; leaving him one of the most vulnerable children alive. Anyone else who was worse off than he was... well, they didn’t live long. It wasn’t so unusual of an occurrence for children to be found froze to death just before Easter, all of the children were six years old; why six and not younger no one seemed to really understand. Caught off guard by the question, Jack floated from the fence to stand closer; the temperature around Jamie became warmer and the boy smiled slightly. Jack’s frown deepened. What was the boy smiling about? Jamie didn’t say anything more as he scrambled inside. Well, that had been strange, to say the least. The winter spirit shot off to bring more snow to his home town. Jamie instantly dashed into his room and made some notes about what had just happened, surely if Jack was real then he’d gotten some real response. His questions had seemed to make the area warmer, not warm exactly, just less cold than it had been before. Once Jamie had made his notes he shut his notebook, on the black composition book was the words “Jack Frost Findings.” Jamie kept notes on everything that he’d discovered when researching stories on Jack.

 

Jack otherwise known as Jakoul Frost, myth to most, but is as real as can be right now wore a red colored blood black hoody with ripped up aged pants covered in dirt that were wearing and tearing; holding his trusty staff, Jack was walking along the power lines ignoring the teenagers who walked together now for comfort and safety. Oh how little do they know of the danger just above them Jack smirked, laughing as he made ice slick the ground in front of a blind little girl. _Oh how cruel am I..._ He chuckled. The girl screamed in slight terror as she fell but something bright and glowing gold caught her. Jack’s chuckling ceased, he only scowled at his prank being intervened he followed the gold line to a familiar character.... Sandman. The Sandman smiled sweetly at the girl, too bad she could not see her savior. Jack growled. _Sometimes he just gets in the way..._ He flew off to another part of Burgess, turning the heat down to below 40 degrees; he could see the people around shiver and curse his name, for those who believed in him or thought of him from childhood fables, often used such describing him.

 

While Jack was soaring on the streets, Jamie was settling into his bed. Only the bravest of couples were out now, for it was nearly dark and while Guardians like Sandy did what they could to battle Jack’s pranks, they hadn’t been able to save those Jack often froze to death in the darkness. It was always on Easter morning too, the day was only three days away... Was it any wonder that Bunnymund had an intense hatred for the winter spirit? So when the green lights spun across the sky calling the Guardians to the North Pole, could anyone blame the Pooka for thinking that it had to do with Jack? When he arrived at the pole, he made his way to the nearest fireplace as North was smiling a little.

“Cookies? Eggnog anyone?” Bunny shook his head at the offer.

“This better be good North.” Much as he loved going after _Frostbite_ it was three days before Easter and he still had a lot of work to do to keep hope alive.

“Sandy, thank you for coming.” The jolly Guardian said, seeming to ignore Bunny for the moment as he welcomed the smallest Guardian.

“I know... I _know_ but obviously I wouldn’t have called you all here if it wasn’t serious.” He turned towards Tooth, who hovered nearby and Bunny who was rubbing one foot to work the feeling back into it.

“The Boogeyman was here.... at the pole!” Bunny stared. This was serious news indeed. Even Frostbite couldn’t pose as much threat. Sure, the winter spirit could kill which meant fewer believers, but Pitch could get even the survivors to stop believing in the Guardians and that meant more trouble. Bunny’s ears twitched forward as he listened to North begin to describe what had happened.

“W-what do ya mean black sand?”

“And then... a shadow!” North went on as if Bunny hadn’t even said anything.

“Hang on, hang on, I thought you said you saw Pitch!”

“Well... not exactly.” North said, looking a bit sheepish.

“Not exactly? Do you believe this guy?” The Pooka asked, glancing towards Sandy who shrugged; a question mark appearing above his head.

“Yeah, you said it Sandy.” Seriously, he did NOT have time for this!

“Look, he’s up to something very bad. I feel it.... in my belly!” Bunny’s eyes narrowed.

“Come on... you mean to tell me you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your BELLY?!?!” This was unbelievable! Sure he and North didn’t agree on whose holiday was the best, but that didn’t excuse summoning him here three days before on a freakin’ hunch!

“Mate! If I did this to you three days before Christmas...” He trailed off, leaving the threat hanging though he was sure his fellow Guardian got the point. North patted his cheek and picked the egg he’d been painting straight out his paw. Of course the egg was already dry as that was part of his power that came with being the Easter Bunny.

“Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas.” Bunny narrowed his eyes, he laughed scornfully.

“Oh, here we go.” They’d had this fight so many times that there was little real malice in his tone, after all he and North were friends, but that didn’t stop the two of them from bickering over whose holiday was more important.

“North, I don’t have time for this!” He said as he hopped after the jolly Guardian who was walking off with **his** egg that he needed to finish up!

“I’ve still got two million eggs to finish up!”

“No matter how much you paint, is still egg.” North replied, neither noticing that MiM’s light was slowly coming into focus through the skylight as the moon shifted into position. Bunny took the egg back from North, who clearly didn’t seem to understand.

“Mate, I’m dealing with perishables. You have got all year to prepare!” Bunny was caught of guard when North smacked the paw that held the egg, causing it to jump out of his paw even as the other Guardian spoke.

“Why are rabbits always so nervous?” Bunny managed to not drop the egg and turned irritably on his friend.

“Why are you always such a blowhard?” Sandy waved, trying to get their attention but neither took any note of the golden Guardian. A flag waved over his head, but still the two didn’t notice as Tooth suddenly zipped between the two.

“... is that all in one house?” She was asking one of her fairies.

“Tooth, can’t you see we’re trying to argue?” North said as Bunny went back to painting the egg he held.

“Sorry.” She said, her hands up in mock surrender though clearly she wasn’t phased by this by the expression on her features.

“Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?” She asked, glancing towards the silent Guardian. Seeing his chance, an arrow appeared on his head pointing towards the moon and he smiled, pointing towards his arrow, but she blinked in surprise, obviously not getting what the other Guardian meant as she suddenly turned back to her fairies.

“Sandiego! Sector 2!”

“Come on, Pitch went out with the Dark Ages.” Bunny said as Tooth flitted off, picking up the conversation again as he looked up from his egg.

“We made sure of it.”

“I know it was him, we have serious situation!” Sandy, by this time, was fed up from being ignored by the others and glanced over towards his discarded cup and saw an elf was trying to lick the goblet clean of eggnog. He floated over to the unsuspecting elf who dropped the cup when the little creature saw him, but had no chance of escaping as he was nabbed by his hat.

“I hate to interrupt...” Tooth was saying, chattering at Bunny and North who clearly weren’t paying any attention to her even as she went on.

“Well I have a serious situation with some eggs.” Sandy shook the elf as hard as he could. The other three quieting and turning towards the sound. Only once he was sure he had the attention of the other three did he stop shaking the elf, dropping the disoriented creature back to the ground. A crescent moon appearing above his head. He pointed towards it, eyes narrowed in irritation then he pointed towards the moon. North’s eyes widened a little then he glanced up at the skylight.

“Ack! Man in Moon!” He turned back.

“Sandy, why didn’t you say something?” Sandy fumed, sand coming out of both ears, but North didn’t seem to realize his poor choice of words as he turned back.

“It’s been a long time old friend! What is big news?” The others circled around the area where wood gave way to triangular tiles, four of which surrounded a small circle with “G” on it. Each tile represented one of them and depicted small figures of them. The moonlight intensified a moment. They watched the floor where the moonlight shone as a large shadow formed into an image they all knew well.

“It is Pitch.” Bunny said, his ears flickering back as he had to admit that North had been right as his gaze shifted back to the other Guardian who stood to his right. North patted his belly, but didn’t gloat, instead he looked back up.

“Manny, what must we do?” The shadow image of Pitch faded. Instead the light seemed to intensify even more as it centered on the “G” on the floor and the panels lowered and slid apart. From within a huge icy blue crystal came up from the floor, it sat on a pedestal, it gleamed brightly with the moon’s light as it rose up.

“Uh, guys? You know what this means?” Tooth asked before the pedestal the crystal was on even stopped.

“He’s choosing a new Guardian.” North said with wonder, his eyes wide with the delight at the prospect of a new member to their group. Sandy’s mouth was open, eyes a little wide. They hadn’t had a new member join them since the last of them had taken an oath... that had been... well, before the end of the Dark Ages. Several centuries ago.

“What? Why?!” Bunny asked.

“Must be big deal, Manny thinks we need help.” North replied.

“Since when do we need help?” Bunny asked, glancing towards the other Guardians for support, but none of them seemed to back him up.

 

“I wonder who it’s going to be!” Tooth said, excitement written over happy features. It had been too long since they’d had a new member and she was excited to find out who it was. Sandy thought about it a moment before a smile came to his features and a four leaf clover appeared over his head as a possible candidate.

“Maybe the leprechaun?” Tooth asked, translating for him. Bunny had his eyes closed, ears slightly drooped and paws clenched as he chanted over and over.

“Please not the groundhog. Please not the groundhog.” He hated the groundhog... He opened his eyes, hoping that he was not going to have to deal with that furry... The crystal, bright with the power the moon had sent into it to form an image of the answer. North watched with anticipated wonder as the image slowly began to form before their eyes. The image was one that none of them expected.

“Jack Frost.” North said quietly, the confusion on his face was clear. They all knew Jack Frost and the terror he’d plagued the world with.

“Jack _Frost_?!?! What is Manny thinking?! He doesn’t care about anyone let alone children!” Bunny protested even as he stared in utter shocked disbelief. There was **no** way this could be right.

“I take back what I said! The groundhog is fine!” At least the groundhog didn’t have a history of murdering people... or ruining holidays. Tooth just stared, she was quiet because she’d really always thought he was kind of cute, but when he’d gone from playing pranks to killing... Well, she’d actually started to fear him a little. What was more terrifying, after all, than a “child” who could kill and still smile as if they’d done nothing wrong? Jack wasn’t an innocent child, there was no way he didn’t know that killing was wrong or that he hadn’t done wrong in the past. There were many spirits who couldn’t tolerate Jack, assuming they didn’t outright hate him for one reason or another. The only thing Jack had ever done right, at least that any spirit could remember, was keeping his season in check. Well, at least to the point that it was never too long and never came too early. It seemed that it was the one redeeming trait for the winter spirit. He was always punctual, but with him came death and North always had to work extra hard... or had the last 150 so years to keep people from giving into fear when winter came during his holiday. There were, sadly, more deaths near Christmas time than any other time in the year and many people feared winter. At least those in Burgess did and rightly so. North had far and few believers in Burgess because of Jack; none of the Guardians understood why it was this particular town that Jack used most often when he targeted his victims, but the sleepy little town that Jack called home was also the one with the bloodiest winters.

 

Of course, Jack had killed in other towns and cities across the globe. Russia had been where the first major killing had occurred and one of his first that was known by many spirits. No one, not even the Guardians, were entirely sure when Jack had begun killing or when his playful cold winters had turned from friendly into bitterly cold killers. No one understood what had happened, sure none of them had met the winter spirit... To their surprise the moonlight didn’t fade.

“Is there something else you want us do old friend?” North asked as the crystal returned to its place beneath the panels. The shadows on the floor reformed, first into a small figure of Jack that flitted towards figures that represented them but the shadows that represented them suddenly seemed to dissolve away and the seemingly happy figure of Jack slumped in defeat. North grimaced. Manny was obviously telling them that they should have contacted Jack, that they should not have ignored the young spirit as they had. The figure of Jack then seemed to form malevolent eyes and the four small figures of them reappeared and moved towards Jack, ringing around the winter spirit.

“You... want us to patch things up with him? Make amend?” North asked. The others shared a grimaced glance. All aware that they shouldn’t have ignored Jack. That, maybe, just maybe if they had taken just a little bit of time to acknowledge that he was there that the winter spirit they knew of now wouldn’t be.... well, what he was. In the middle of the shadow of Jack, the figures growing a little bigger to add emphasis, was a light that showed a heart that was in pieces. Hearts appeared in the figure of the Guardians and the shadowy figures of each reached out to Jack and the broken heart in Jack seemed to mend itself, though cracks still ran through it and the eyes that had once been malevolent seemed to soften as the shadow Jack reached back towards each of them, one at a time. North nodded, they all understood. Manny did want them to make amends, to befriend Jack and take him into their fold; to join their “family” and take his place among them as a Guardian. This wouldn’t be easy. There was no way they could simply capture Jack and bring him to the North Pole because that would put the elves and yetis in danger as much as the Guardians themselves. There was no doubt in any of their minds that convincing Jack that they weren’t going to destroy him for all that he’d done... that was going to be almost as hard as getting him to forgive them for ignoring him for so long.


	3. Not a Guardian

Jack sat at the windowsill watching that Jamie child who seemed to be unafraid of him; for some odd reason it kind of angered Jack that a mere mortal child could not understand the danger he was yet he still tried to see him even though truth be told he didn't believe in him enough to see him. Jack huffed in anger, he heard a twig snap and he turned his head to see a really fast blur run by he smirked, a chase; how fun. He called for the north wind to carry him to follow the shadowy figure; he lost sight of it around the city. He landed in an alleyway where he thought he saw it go. He kept his staff with him he heard a shuffle a tall fuzzy creature half in the shadows half out leaning against the building cleaning what appeared to be a boomerang it finally spoke.

"Been a while, Easter of 68 right?" Jack smirked leaning on his staff.

"Oh Bunny, you’re still not mad about that are ya?" Bunny’s ears twitched in frustration.

"Yes, but that’s not what I'm here for. Boys." Jack didn’t see it but darkness engulfed him.

“Hey!” He struggled in two big yetis’ grasp before they shoved him into a brown burlap sack; they tossed a snow globe exploding into colors opening up a portal they spoke to each other in their language than turned to Bunny pointing to the portal. Bunny chuckled.

"Me? Not on your nelly mate, see you back at the pole!" He thumped twice and jumped down the tunnel closing up leaving a red daisy. Seconds later the sack landed hard in a place where the world “cold” couldn’t fully describe it. There was absolute silence. When Jack finally was able to struggle from the sack, he found he was in a rather large ice cavern. No one seemed to be around a first, at least that was what he thought until he caught sight of four figures standing off a ways from the sack. North was watching the sack intently for when Jack emerged. Bunny was standing tall next to the Guardian of Wonder, ears constantly twitching. On alert for anything that Jack might try to pull. Tooth fluttered behind the two anxiously, her eyes constantly darting about, it was obvious that she was far from thrilled to be there or... maybe it was just because Jack was there. Sandy was watching him just as intently as North was, but unlike the other Guardian, Sandy had no real expression on his face that Jack could discern. It was almost like looking at a blank slate as far as he could tell. The other Guardians were obviously anxious, unnerved. Was it any wonder? He was _Jack_ _Frost_ , winter spirit and bringer of all things cold; and with that cold came death. Curiosity threaded its way into Jack. Bunny said this wasn’t about the disaster that was the Easter of ‘68. So... then what _was_ this about?

 

Jack wasn't as happy with the four as they expected he was quite furious.

"Where am I?" He glared at them all.

"Why did you take me here?" Sandy tried to calm the winter spirit to only get a icicle impaled in his foot. Bunny glared angrily at Jack who only smirked back.

"Now, I ask again.... why am I here?"

"See! Did I not tell you he's not up to it? He's just another two bit, mischief maker with a dark streak to boot!" North frowned while Sandy shook off the icicle, wouldn't be the first time he had tried to approach Jack with that result.

"Bunny, please iz not our place to question Man in Moon." Tooth, who seemed more apprehensive now, squeaked out.

"You're at the North Pole..." Sandy looks at Bunny who frowns back.

"I warned ya mate, but does anyone listen ta me?" Jack stared at the rabbit; quite annoyed with him.

"Ok well I’m leaving and anything the Moon has to say now... he can kiss my ass cause I’m done." He turned to leave.

"He chose you to be Guardian. " North said, wondering if that would get Jack's attention. He froze mid step the air grew colder.

"What did you say?" His back still to the Guardians, it was the calm before the storm. North crossed his arms.

"I know you heard me." Tooth looked uncertain, Bunny had also crossed his arms, but he was against this whole thing from the start. Sandy was just... well Sandy. He wasn't easily riled normally and he thought it was a good idea... Tooth was too scared of Jack and what he'd done to her fairies on occasions and things she'd found to really want Jack to be a Guardian, but North was the only one who'd spoken. All at once he turned towards the moon

"Oh no no that’s not for me!" He glared at the moon before he turned to the others.

"Sorry, but no thanks. Now I got a 2:00 couple to bring snow to." He brushed past North, Bunny and Sandy; as he passed Tooth his face was snarled in anger.

 

"Do you even know what it is we do?" Tooth asked before Jack could get too far... she was terrified of him really, but she managed to keep from running and hiding behind North like she wanted to when Jack brushed past them.... even with that look of anger... Oh gods if she were a human she would have fainted from fright about now. Jack shook his head.

"You make ways to bribe kids. What else do you do to get believed in?" He glared at them, but mostly at the moon.

“Actually... we protect them... it's our job... and Manny chose you to be a Guardian like us... to protect them, from spirits like Pitch. Jack... he's back and he's a threat to them..." Bunny rolled his eyes, like they hadn't been able to deal with Pitch on their own before, why did they need this temperamental frozen brat along for the ride? Sandy flashed a few signs that, if Jack could interpret them would mean: He chose you for a reason, we need your help.

 

He turned.

"You need my help... why can't you protect them now? I mean, you’re the Guardians; you’ve been doing this for years." He crossed his arms in utter curiosity

"No one's saying we can't. Though with your track record it's hard to imagine you'd care." Bunny said, unhappy with this whole affair.

"Iz not that we cannot... just that Manny believes we need help and chose new Guardian. You." Jakoul sighed.

"You’re not gonna leave me alone until I help you huh? Fine, I'll help, on one condition: stay out of my way when in the fight and after."

"Fine by me mate." Bunny said.

"Bunny! You know that's not just what this is all about!"

"Tooth iz right Bunny. You heard Manny, we mean to make amends."

 

He shook his head, ignoring them for now he was going to make his rounds. Jakoul gave them a look like ‘I’m not staying here’ and he found himself outside the north pole in minutes.

"Right.... like that bloke is gonna stay still long enough." Bunny said with a slight scowl.

"I'm freezin' my tail off here... I'm heading inside." With a sigh, North followed after Bunny and so did Tooth, but Sandy, ever the optimist of the group, headed out after Jack instead.

 

Chuckling, he watched the couple he meant to ice rounding the corner.

"Just in time you are as always, Jeremy." He slicked the sidewalk for when they fall onto the street, not really caring if a car hit them or not. Sandy melted the ice that would have caused the two to skid into the road with his sand. Only once he was sure they were safe did he float towards Jack. Instead of being angry though there was a sort of sad expression on his face, his sand flickering slowly so hopefully Jack would understand he was trying to ask what happened to him that made his silly pranks become murderous. He shook his head.

"You only want to know why huh?" He smirked darkly.

"You should know, after all you could see me all those years." Sandy's face fell a little, and he continued on about how he tried to give Jack good dreams when he could... How he continued to until he couldn't because Jack's dreams always turned dark after killing and there was nothing he could do with the nightmares Jack made other than chase them down in attempts to turn them back that normally failed... He wanted to make amends... as did the others... and that it wasn't going to be easy to make up for 300 years of ignorance. He snorted.

"Yeah I know how you tried Sandy. I don't hate you either, the others though... they got a lot to learn and earn my respect for." He turned.

"As to why I’m murderous.... they deserve it of course; slowly in my life I found more fun in hurting others as they had hurt me." He chuckled.

"It's not that bad from my view, but from yours it must be pretty bad."

 

Sandy's sand then asked why? Why did they deserve it when they had never done anything? Why judge them without knowing what sort of people they were before deciding that? He shook his head in annoyance.

"Never mind the reason it'll always be the same." He jumped off the light pole ignoring Sandy as he flew off to a little cavern he has made for himself since he hated the area he had died in noticing too many couples went there, it made him sick. Sandy sighed and was about to float away when he heard a familiar voice.


	4. Dark Night

"Jamie! Hat! Don't be out too late!"

"Alright mom! I promise!" Sandy watched with curiosity as the boy, Jamie, came out of his home and braved the cold... What sort of boy was this to brave Jack's cold? He followed the boy, staying out of sight; he wanted to see what this boy would do and was surprised to find that the boy had gone through the woods to Jack's pond. The place he'd died... it was devoid of anyone else for the moment. Even the couples that usually frequented the place were gone as a rumor of being attacked at the lake while with someone as a couple made most begin to stay away from it. No one wanted to face the ire of the winter spirit. Jamie, Sandy noticed with shock, had begun digging through the snow and tossing pebbles at the frozen pond. What was this boy doing?! Jakoul was sitting in the cave that was close to the lake, he could feel if people were on the ice. Any tiny thing that disturbed it he would feel it and that’s why he was very annoyed with the insistent ‘tap tap’ to his heart; so irritated he brought cold and death around to the lake as he landed on it.

"Who dares disturb me now, damn it." He cussed, noticing an 8 year old boy with brown eyes and brown hair all wrapped in winter gear holding a book, he sneered.

"Hmm." He sat on the ice making it crack trying to scare the boy off, making wind buffet the child in effort to see to him leave. Jamie wasn't scared off, in fact he just held the book closer, scribbling into it and only when he did was it apparent that it was a journal and he was writing down what was happening. He stepped off the ice though, not want to risk falling into the frigid waters he was sure were just beneath the surface. He picked up the branch, tapping it on the ice just to see what would happen. Sandy watched with growing alarm as the boy seemed determine to draw Jack out. An exclamation point appearing over his head, but the boy didn't seem to notice him for the moment, mumbling under his breath.

"Come on.... you have to be real... prove it...." That infuriated Jakoul as it was very annoying, he slashed ice cold wind at the boy.

"I AM REAL YOU INSOLENT BRAT!!" His voice boomed loudly through the ice, making the ice freeze over; pushing Jamie from it, for some odd reason he felt the need to protect him from the ice. He stood above the boy anger radiating off him in waves

 

Jamie stared as he's bowled over by the icy wind, he lost his grip on both the book and the branch. With a cry he scrambled over to the journal and began writing down what he'd been doing and what had happened, he was near the end of describing the icy blast when he noticed a shadow... no... two shadows! He dropped the pen into the book.... two shadows... One was small... the other... it... Jamie dropped the book and pen to the ground, looking up suddenly. Sandy was looking at the boy worriedly, trying to get him to run, but Jamie's eyes flickered to the teenager who looks like he's about to blow a gasket. He just stared... it's all he can do.... He'd always believed it wasn't just some vengeful ghost....

"You.... y-you're him.... Jack Frost." He managed, stumbling a little. He'd expected a lot of things, but not the teenager who was floating above him just now.

"Yeah and you’re an annoying kid who doesn't know when to stop messing with the ice!" He folded his arms, not glaring but feeling like he had gotten rid of his anger.

"And y-you can see me..." He stuttered, never ever being able to be seen before; he lowered down to the ground, he was not sure how to say hello or anything that’s social. He was more of a murderous prankster; he decided to ignore the boy now, taking the wind and ice with him.

"Go home kid." It’s all he says as he left to the nearby cave. Jamie stared after Jack a while before breaking out in a fit of happy giggles. He shouldn't be laughing, really he shouldn't but he'd just met Jack Frost! He'd lived too! Okay, so the icy prankster wasn't very social... but that wasn't going to stop him! Sandy just watched in strange fascination as Jack gained his first believer... The boy could see them both!

"Eh... sorry... you must be the Sandman right?" Sandy nodded and smiled, offering to take him home, pointing to the sun which has begun to head towards the horizon. Jamie sighed a little, he didn't want to go home, but he'd accomplished so much! His friends were NEVER gonna believe this! He shook himself, his friends barely believed in the Guardians as it was. That didn't stop him from going on and on about his beliefs to them though. He picked up his journal and quickly ran home with Sandy following to make sure that the boy made it back safely and then he went to speak with the others. This was a definite turn of events, not only did Jack have a believer... but he hadn't tried to kill the boy either.... almost the opposite actually... Why was this? Was it possible Jack actually did care?

 

Jakoul was pacing back and forth.

"What was I thinking!" He grumbled, he was wondering why he didn't terminate the little kid but it felt as if he was connected with him; he growled to himself, hopefully next morning would be better... he slept in the little ice shelf. The next morning Jamie actually ran eagerly to school and it wasn't long before it was all over town that Jamie had survived an encounter with Jakoul. The story was a wild sensation as there was a lot of argument over whether or not Jamie had meant to actual anger said spirit or not. Jamie's friends didn't really believe him much, but he swore it was true so they accepted that he wasn't going to budge on the point but they each still secretly thought it was just some spirit that haunted that pond... that Jack Frost was just a myth to keep them off the ice... but then again... that pond HAD always been frozen, even on the hottest of days... they couldn't argue against that. There was something that had to be keeping that pond iced over and it wasn't any force of nature that could just be explained by science.

"So he thinks he survived..." Jakoul watched him from a street lamp, anger obviously in his tone he picked up his staff.

"Why don’t we fix that shall we." He pointed his staff, aimed for him he wanted to freeze him... oh yes he did but it felt like a force in him held him back; his hand shook.

"Damn it!" He glared at the boy and flew off from the school to bring pranks of murderous proportions to the people of Burgess. The Guardians would have stopped Jack if they didn't have bigger problems. Tooth was beginning to wilt... Pitch had struck her palace, leaving her with no teeth and no fairies. North had suggested they collect the teeth personally to keep faith in her strong. So they were busy with that the evening that Jack went on his rampage and though Jamie seemed to be the talk of the town it soon quieted down as many of those who had spoken of it had met deadly fates. The city streets ran with frozen blood from Jack's victims. Jakoul flew about smiling at the terror in the people’s eyes that slowly turned to amazed awe and anger as they now believed it was him to which Jakoul growled.

 

"SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE NEXT!!" The wind howled scaring away people as they ran to their homes from the winter spirit’s anger.

"This is all that kid’s fault.... or was it mine? oh whatever." Jakoul relished in the scream of the one girl, who hadn't believed a word Jamie had said earlier,  as ice stabbed her in the heart Jack chuckled, leaning down.

"Do you believe in me now?" She nodded quickly in fear.

"Y-YES!" Jack smiled.

"Good, cause I’m the last thing you'll see." He twisted the ice dagger killing her instantly, as the last of the life left her eyes he smiled and flew off somewhere farther away because of the Guardians. The Guardians paid little heed to Burgess, not because they didn't want to... but because they were too busy helping Tooth. They couldn't afford to lose a member to Pitch's scheming... little did they know that the Boogeyman had other plans... As Jack was flying off it wouldn't be hard to see the fight... Nightmares swarming the Guardians as they did their best to fight off Pitch who was starting to overwhelm the four despite how many North's sabers took down or how many Bunny's boomerangs cut in half. Tooth's wings cut through many but they were circling around Sandy, a deathly halo as the dreamweaver brandished his whips. keeping the horde back, but only barely. Jakoul could see the fight from a mile away, seeing the said Boogeyman he knocked him off his high horse; smiling he sent a barrage of ice stabbing each and everyone one of his army.

"Now who forgot to invite me to the party?”  Pitch scowled, his eyes narrowing at Jack when he realizes who unhorsed him.

"Jack Frost? Since when do you care?" He sneered, sending a barrage of nightmares straight at Jack.

While Jack was distracted by the flood of Nightmares, Pitch created a dark arrow and pulled it back in an invisible bow. Taking aim, he lets it fly and Sandy jolts as the dark arrow slams into his back. Fear slowly taking over him as he shifted to look at Pitch who laughed triumphantly.

"Don't fight the fear little man!" He watched as Sandy was slowly consumed by his dark arrow until the last of his light winked out while the other Guardians stare in shocked disbelief.

 

He sneered back at Pitch, flash freezing... then an explosion from himself as the entire barrage exploded in ice and sand; he breathed heavily falling slightly as it took a lot of energy from him he struggled to stay afloat but fell into a nose dive... Jack was slowly going into a nose dive when he saw the arrow and the black cloud.

"No." He felt care in his heart for Sandy, his only friend, who understood... at the moment anger bubbled within him all at once a storm worse than sixty eight happened and it was all aimed towards Pitch. Tooth was too shocked to really think about what she was doing as she dove after Jack, grabbing him from the air; even for beings like them it hurt to fall from great heights... even if it wouldn't kill them. She zipped back over to the sleigh, depositing Jack inside to recover even as the blast had destroyed all of the nightmares and sent Pitch reeling... North shook a snow globe and the group returned to the pole. No one saying a thing.


	5. Hope

When Jack awoke he groaned in great pain, groping for his staff; he found it, as always, next to him. He gasped at the feeling of wood and air blowing his hair back.

"Where the hell am I?" Bunny didn't answer, Tooth's voice was quiet as she did because North was busy driving the sleigh back to the workshop.

"The sleigh... I... couldn't let you just fall..." Jack shuttered, curiosity as to why was in him.

"Why? Why not let me fall, you guys hate me; as I can tell." He said quietly, almost as the realization dawned on him.... Sandy was gone.

"Sandy." He whispered quietly to himself, he pulled his hood up not wanting to be seen or heard at the moment; they all could feel that Sandy meant at least something to Jack.

"I don't hate you Jack..." Tooth murmured, glancing away as North pulled the sleigh to a stop in its normal place in the workshop. Yetis see to the reindeer and check it over while North climbed out. Bunny didn't look at Jack, but he's obviously too hurt to deal with him at the moment. Not wanting to get into one of their usual fights as he followed North. Tooth sat there a moment before murmuring quietly.

"Come on... we need to figure out what we're going to do next and..." Her voice cut off, strangled a little by her sadness at the loss of her friend and fellow Guardian. He didn't move quite yet.

"Sandy was a good friend of mine too." His voice was sad, all Tooth could see from him was sadness.

"He actually cared and remembered me.... no matter how bad the things were that I did or how mean I was. He kept trying and I just..." He groaned.

"Why am I like this?" He asked himself, he actually wanted to know why he turned out like this... why he didn't stop either.

"You don't remember?" Tooth asked hesitantly, her wings fluttered rapidly. He shook his head, not remembering once why he did it or when...

"I don’t.... I really don’t. All I remember is waking up one day and bam... I killed someone in anger." He looked at Tooth in guilt. Tooth gave Jack a sympathetic look.

"I wish I'd known Jack. I could have helped you... it's why I collect the teeth. I had everyone's memories, even yours."

 

"Wait... you what?" He looked at Tooth incredulously.

"Y-you had my memories." He was shaking slightly.

"Where are they?" He asked pleadingly now.

"I'm sorry to say Pitch has them now... he.... he took everything from me earlier before.... before the fight...." Her eyes full of sadness, feathers began falling from her and suddenly she couldn't keep herself up anymore. She gasped, her eyes wide.

"Th-the children..." She ran into the workshop where North and Bunny stared up at the Globe of Belief as the lights quickly diminished in number. Jakoul was having a war in his head, why did he confess all that.... any of that... but his feelings slowly diminished to worry for Tooth and the others; he made a goal now to help the Guardians and kick Pitch’s ass for Sandy.... He groaned as he felt the energy loss.

"They're going out so fast.... he's tipped the balance...." She whispered as she stared at the globe, mourning for her fallen comrade would have to wait.

"Hey, buck up. We aren't outta this yet mates. Easter is tomorrow and I need your help. We'll pull out all of the stops and get those little lights flickering again. What do ya say?" Bunny looked at them, even turning to look at Jack, hoping he too... might help... Jack smirked.

"Let’s do it."

"Bunny is right... much as it pains me to say it old friend... this time Easter is... more important than Christmas." Bunny's jaw dropped a little before he grinned.

"Hey! Everyone hear that?" His tone indicating he wasn't going to let North live that one down for a good while....

"Everyone, to the sleigh!" North said, heading back but Bunny cut him off.

"Oh no mate. My Warren, my rules. Buckle up." With a thump a huge hole appeared under everyone and Bunny laughed as he darted down the tunnel with practiced ease while North, Tooth, an elf and a couple of yeti were sent sliding down it like a huge slipper slide.

 

Grumbling the whole way down, Jack folded his arms, glaring at the rabbit and.... lightly landing on his feet standing up and calmly walking away from the tunnel. Tooth landed with a light bump behind North and the yetis, laughing.

"Ha ha... buckle up... is very funny." North commented while Bunny chuckled as he stood before the group.

"Welcome to the Warren. I'll give ya the tour later, now let's get coloring some eggs!" Jack hopped in the back slightly unnerved about what Bunny called a tunnel. Bunny hopped past hills that had tulips that dropped eggs with legs that collected near a long winding pathway with a few jutting rocks, past that was a long path with flowers that swayed when Bunny ran past and sent out puffs of color onto the passing eggs; the path ended by a stream which the eggs marched into until they sparkled with all sorts of brilliant colors. When the eggs emerged downstream they took a sliding ride along vines that, at the end, hugged patterns on the still wet colored eggs and then they began the long march from there towards the large, numerous tunnels that spanned across the globe. Jack looked at the few eggs that were following him.

"Go on shoo." They persisted in following him.

"BACK OFF!!" He blew tiny winds at them so not to harm them knowing the rabbit would be pissed; they still persisted, he groaned and flew into a tree.

"Don't pay 'em much mind. They're like kids... latch onto the first thing they think is gonna protect 'em." Bunny said as he herded the eggs away from the tree Jack had flown into and got them to return to the rest of the group. Jack chuckled.

“They are kind of cute." He covered his mouth, what was he saying? Was he actually thinking that way or was it the way the area was? He groaned, looking away from the rabbit. Bunny smiled a little.

"Yeah, they grow on ya." Maybe there was hope for Jack yet... if he could find eggs cute... maybe Manny wasn't so wrong to choose Jack to join them. He just needed a chance... The Pooka felt a little guilty, he really hadn't been fair to Jack honestly... So there had been ONE incident with the snow decades ago... maybe Jack really hadn't meant to ruin that Easter... and he had met Jack constantly... he'd ignored him after that first encounter in 68... Maybe he'd misjudged the spirit... crickey he really was out of touch.

"Hey... thanks for helping mate. Means a lot." Bunny turned from Jack, hopping away as he ushered some of the last eggs towards the tunnels, satisfied that they were finally all ready and tomorrow was going to be a great Easter; the best yet.

 

Jack was slightly dumbfounded for the thank you, he was confused as ever now. What was he supposed to say? It was on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say anything as he watched the eggs be created from the little tulips, be colored, and then dive into the rainbow dye river. Bunny didn't expect the other to say anything, it had been a struggle enough for him to thank Jack... considering everything he knew the winter spirit had done. _Maybe he just needs someone to show him what he really should do..._ Bunny thought to himself as he considered all the rumors he'd heard over the years and his encounters with Jack that had never been fully pleasant and he felt a bit of guilt. He had **purposely**  ignored Jack but the humans who had been unwitting victims to Jack's powers hadn't done it on purpose... they had been ignorant... The Pooka shook away such thoughts. It didn't matter. All that mattered now was getting ready for Easter. To be ready to get all the baskets finished. With the eggs done, he began to finish putting baskets together with Tooth while he had to monitor North to make sure the other Guardian didn't gobble up all the chocolate that was _supposed_  to go in said baskets... Jack followed the others, tapping a flower; it looked pretty, he leaned down. He never seen such beautiful things because he only froze them.

Bunny didn't notice, he was too busy chewing North out good-naturedly for "tasting" some of the chocolate. Tooth did though and smiled a little. They just might get through to him yet... When he glanced her way though she had busied herself with the basket in her hands so that he wouldn't know she'd been watching him. She felt guilty that she hadn't taken time to leave her palace in over 400 years to just meet with him... maybe talk with him. He was cute after all... why hadn't she? She didn't know the answer to that.

He marveled at the colors but stopped as his mind went back to dark thoughts. _Stop it, you’re not going to help them anymore after this they ignored you._  A voice of his childhood spoke through his mind in reply ‘But they're not anymore, you have a believer.... they are actually trying now Jack.’ he shook his head and went back to sitting in a tree.

 

"I don't need ya tastin' every chocolate ya see mate." Bunny was saying as North placed some chocolates he hadn't eaten into a basket. Tooth was trying not to giggle at North who looked almost abashed at the idea that Bunny thought he'd eat them all...

"Was not tasting all! Just some..." Jack held his head from the childhood voice, annoyed now he wanted to be alone he flew out without anyone knowing. The others were too busy to notice his departure, but someone else had....

"Jack!" A familiar female voice called out to him in the night. Jack shook his head very annoyed.

"Shut up." The voice quieted down. If you can't even see they're trying to help you then why are you being like this? That was a good question why was he acting this way? He flew to the middle of Burgess.

"Jack? Jack!" The girl's voice called out again. It was coming from the forest...


	6. Easter

He held his head but the voice it sounded so familiar.... he flew closer after the voice, following it deep into the woods to a hole in the ground.

"Oh Pitch, you sly bastard." He mumbled as he jumped down the hole. In cages were Tooth's fairies, they huddled silently together even as the girl's voice called out again.

"Jack?" The floors below were gleaming with the gold canisters. All of them teeth, and somewhere was Jack's... He covered his ears.

"God damn it." He looked around the area floating up to the tooth fairies.

"Don’t worry. Sshh, I’m gonna get you guys out." A few of the fairies chirped hopefully, but mostly they remained silent.

"Jaaaaaaack!" The girl called again. Jack jumped from the cage, his curiosity won over; he flew around following the voice.

“Jack?" The voice seemed to come from below. There were several piles that had to be miles high of nothing but teeth canisters... one for every child who had been for the last 400+ years... Jack looked at the golden canisters, he started searching through them to find the voice.

"Looking for something?" Pitch asked, materializing from a shadow several feet away. He'd planned this... he needed to draw the winter spirit away from the Guardians... if Jack joined them... he'd be a problem. Jack’s eyes darkened at the voice, he turned to the dark spirit; glaring at him. The Boogeyman chuckled.

"Don't look so sour. One might think you meant to murder me after breaking into my home."

"Yeah that’s one thing I might do." Jack scowled at him.

"Why take the teeth anyways... and when you fuck with them you fuck with me." He glared, staff pointed and sent a blast of ice that wasn't meant to hit its target but as warning. Pitch easily dodged the blast with a chuckle.

"Like you care about the teeth.... all you want is your memories... am I wrong? All the answers you've ever wanted... locked away in this little box." He said, laughing as shadows of his shadow danced along the walls around Jack while he himself was no where to be seen. Jack growled at that, blasting at anything that moved but followed the shadows.

"No, that’s not true exactly..." Jack trailed off, looking around defensively for any attacks or tricks.

 

"Isn't it just though? Why would you care about the teeth otherwise? What have those so-called Guardians ever done for you hmmm? Why did you become like this? Unseen... Unable to touch the world around you... and yet ignored by the spirits who knew you existed..." He said with a chuckle as he led Jack through twists and turns through the lair. Jack breathed heavily, his head hurt.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" He yelled out as the slick oil words went through his head, he looked around trying to find him. The shadows led Jack further to a throne room where a reverse of North's globe sat in iron, the few lights of believers that were left shining on it. Almost half the globe was dark now.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Jack. I'm not going to hurt you." Pitch said, materializing nearby, his hands clasped behind his back, his golden silver eyes meeting Jack's. Jack glared.

"I’m not afraid of you." His voice tight with anger and confusion, his staff pointed; ready to strike down the man before him.

"Maybe not, but you are afraid of something." Jack shook his head, poised to strike.

"Shut up." He didn't have time for this at all. Pitch smirked... all he had to do was buy time....

"Come now Jack. You can lie to the world about it but you can't hide it from me. It's the one thing I always know." He followed closely glaring at the Boogeyman.

"Yeah... well, fear is just something mortals feel when they don't like something that’s cold or evil." He snarled back.

"You have your fears too Jack.... but you know... you shouldn't worry over them because the answers are right here." He moved one hand from his back, holding out the golden canister.

"Do you want them, Jack? Your memories?" The smile on the Boogeyman's face was almost friendly....

 

The answers... it all was there, he reached for them but better judgement in his mind said no; he stopped, gasping for a second. Pitch chuckled, this was just perfect! Jack was playing right into his hands.... a shadow dropped Jack onto another floor. Pitch was there of course, moving amongst the shadows.

"Why you? After all... why were you chosen to be this way? Unable to reach out to anyone around you except to cause them fear.... pain?" He taunted, leading Jack further through the various floors and twists of his lair. He yelled out, the voice and the thoughts pounding into his head.

"SHUT UP!!" He flashed ice at the moving shadows. Pitch easily dodged the attack.

"Even now you're afraid... you want to take them and fly off but you're afraid of what the Guardians will think... Of disappointing them. Well, let me ease your mind about one thing. They will never accept you. Not really.... after all, you're not one of them." As he said as much he reappeared, moving towards Jack. Jack backed up, actual fear taking its toll, his head slightly drooped.

"Y-you’re lying..."

"Am I? After all.... you're the one who's made yourself who you are... Jakoul Frost... You bring death and destruction wherever you go.... Why, you're doing it right now..." He smirked, tossing the memory canister at Jack. What was one canister? He could careless, it had served its purpose, to bring Jack here.

"What did you do?" His eyes held disbelief, fear; pure raw fear. Pitch smirked as he started to back off from Jack into the shadow he'd come from moments before, holding his hands out.

"More the point.... what did **you** do?" He laughed, disappearing into the shadow. Jack ran forward after the other only to find himself out of Pitch’s lair, his eyes widened at the crushed egg shells of the tunnels to the Warren.

"No." Realization dawned on what had happened, he flew out fast towards the park where they were to meet... Pitch's laughter followed Jack as he took off.

"Happy Easter..." At the park, Bunny hid behind a bush hoping beyond hope that they hadn't just failed... He moved over to a pair of children while Tooth and North stood, just watching with pained expressions as Bunny tried to get through to the children, laughing nervously as he presented an egg to one.

 

"There's no such thing as the Easter Bunny..."

"What? No! That's not true! I'm right in front of you mate!" He said, shock becoming desperation until the child walked right through him and he stiffened, eyes wide and seemed to suddenly crumple, curling up into himself, his ears dropping behind him as he whispered softly in disbelief.

"They don't see me.... they don't see me...." Seeing all of this happen hurt Jakoul more than anything. He was about to comfort him; strangely enough, worry flitting to his features and anger towards Pitch in his heart.

"Jack!" Tooth said as she spotted him suddenly, but she also saw the canister in his hand.

"Jack.... where did you get that?" Her gaze flickers from concern to suspicion to.... disbelief as her eyes widen.

"That is where you were? You were with PITCH?!?" North said, staring Jack down, demanding an answer of some sort... not wanting to believe that they had just misplaced their trust. That Jack had just betrayed them. Jack’s eyes showed fear and distrust towards them.

"No I-i..." He was stumbling with the words.

"No... if you'll let me explain..." Bunny was behind Jack suddenly.

"I knew it... we NEVER should have trusted you!" His anger flared, but only for a moment before he seemed to deflate again.

"Easter's about... new beginnings... new life.... Easter's about hope... and now it's gone..." He turned from the others... He had put so much into this.... how could it have come to this? How could he have put trust in Jack? Was he that blind? That stupid? For one moment he'd dared hope that maybe Jack was... something more than all the rumors... but it didn't seem so... Hurt entered Jakoul’s eyes.

"Maybe I put my trust in the wrong people." Jack flew away from them as fast as he could, making sure ice covered the area in his sadness. Tooth's eyes widened... Jack had... trusted them? She reached out after him as he fled but she couldn't get up the will to speak his name and she couldn't fly anymore so she couldn't go after him... Why was this going so wrong? Why was everything they were trying to do only making things worse?

 

Jack flew towards the pond, his only place of peace at the moment; everyone was too afraid to go outside because of him now. He touched down making ice and snow in its wake, anger bubbled; he attacked the entire area in a storm which ended with his sadness. Jamie had snuck out of the house. Something was wrong, his friends had been so different... he shuddered. Something was happening, but he wasn't sure what it was. He could only think of Jack... after all wouldn't the winter spirit know what was going on? He'd secretly made himself rope ladder that allowed him to escape his bedroom, after all it had helped him during his secret night time research into Jack before... Now he was heading towards the pond. The storm that came up let him know that Jack was in some sort of mood... not a good one, but that didn't stop Jamie. He needed to speak to Jack.

"Jack?" He called out as he fought through the storm that was brief but had definitely been a near white-out in the forest. Jamie was sure the winter spirit wouldn't purposely hurt him... he'd had so many opportunities to already after all... Surely the rumors about Jack killing others was just things that happened that others were responsible for. He didn't want to believe that the winter spirit really wanted to do any of that, or cared to. It was a good thing he'd made this trip from his house to the pond so often that he could do it in his sleep or he'd be hopelessly lost by now.


	7. One Last Light

Jack groaned, wallowing now in slight misery wanting to kill something but his mind wouldn't let him.

"This isn't who I am... I’m not a monster.... a murder... I’m not any of that. I just wanted people to know I’m here..." He whimpered slightly, his walls broken down; his mask gone, he was so in his misery he didn't notice the boy walking towards him or saying his name.

"Jack?" Jamie pushed through the storm, he could barely make out the figure on the ice.

"Jack!" Without a second thought to the possible danger, he approached the winter spirit, slowly making his way across the ice. Jack gasped, jumping towards him; noticing the thin cracking ice, tackling him into the snow as the lake was now... the ice had a new hole.

"Don’t do that!" He said, his voice cracking slightly as he let him go. Jamie looked up at the winter spirit in surprise. He hadn't known the ice was thin, it was never thin... He looked, really looked... something seemed wrong...

"Jack?" He shook his head.

"Go home Jamie." He walked towards the cavern, ice and snow flying around still but settled because he cared for Jamie... and only Jamie. _So this is what it’s like to have a believer..._ he thought but his heart turned to ice once more as tonight... no one would survive because of his anger, he went and lay in the ice shelf he had. Instead of going home this time, Jamie followed him. He had to talk to him... this whole mess was wrong... and something was wrong with Jack... Jamie wasn't sure what worried him more. He was surprised he hadn't noticed the cavern before as he stuck his head in.

"Jack... I... I'm worried..." His voice shook a little. He really was... and he was a little scared too... He ignored Jamie.

"What are you so worried about? Seems like nothing can scare you, like me. I’m surprised you haven't gone home yet." He snickered as he turned on his side, trying to hide his emotions, but obviously Jamie could tell what was real from fake.

 

"T-things.... Jack... something's happened... and... I'm worried about my friends... I don't know what's happened to them... They aren't themselves... it... it scares me a little... Seeing them like that... and it's the same with the rest of the kids I've seen..." Jamie stumbled over the words.

"And... about you..." He hadn't voiced that he'd been concerned ever since he'd met Jack. He'd realized, after he'd written about the encounter... even sketching it on paper... that something was off about Jack. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it made him worry. Jack shook a little bit.

"What do you mean Jamie? H-how are they acting?" He turned, getting up and walking over to the boy, putting a comforting hand on each shoulder.

"What’s going on, please tell me." His eyes only held loving concern and the want to help.

"T-they don't believe... a-and... there's..." He swallowed a little, he didn't really want to say what haunted everyone... even him... but the look he saw in Jack's eyes... something compelled him to go on.

"N-nightmares... no matter what anyone does... it's all there is... all everyone seems to be having... no one has been sleeping well... even adults seem to be having problems..." His voice dropped into a near whisper.

"I'm scared... I don't know what's going on ... I'm just so scared and worried..." Jamie began shaking a little, trying to force back his fear, one that had come to him the other night... it was just a dream... just a bad dream... but that didn't make it any less scary. Jack hugged him.

"J-jamie I want you to do me a favor. I want you to keep believing in Easter, me, Christmas and the Tooth Fairy and Sandman. Don’t give in to fear, please. I’ll be back. Go home ok? Just stay there." He looked at Jamie with a stern gaze.

"Promise me ok?" He hugged him closely for a moment.

"I have a Boogeyman to catch." He growled, ice and snow and that darkness in his eyes alight like twin flames. Jamie nodded, surprised by the hug.

"I promise. I'll always believe." He said as he hugged Jack right back. Jack was cold but... Jamie didn't care. Jack was his friend.

"Take care Jack..." It wasn't that he didn't think Jack could handle himself but... well... he just worried for his friend.

 

He smiled, Jack smiled a true smile; not one full of death and malice for once, but he grimaced as it turned into dark growl for the Boogeyman. As Jack turned, something glittered and caught Jamie's eye.

"What's that?" It was the tooth canister. Jack looked at it.

"Yeah... my memories." Jack glared at the canister, the problem that caused it all he went towards the lake; he was going to drop them into the hole and never get them back. Jamie ran after Jack curiously, but when he saw what Jack was about to do he called out.

"Jack wait!"

"Why? All they are is a problem... it’s best I don’t remember." For some odd reason his body just wouldn't let him drop the canister into the water below.

"Why won't I do it..." He shook his head freezing up the hole and icing the area thickly, as well as the entire lake; he walked away from the newly sealed hole.

"Jack... maybe they can help you... How can you know all of what you're capable of if you don't remember who you are?" Jamie asked gently. He wasn't sure how the canister Jack held could hold memories, but if it did... Jack needed to know... And it was obvious to the young boy that the winter spirit really did want to know too. He shook his head.

"How can they help me when I can't even open the canister."

"Well... have you tried?" Jamie asked.

"Maybe it doesn't open like a normal canister... I mean... it doesn't look like anything I've ever seen before..." He said uncertainly as he moved to look at it better. He touched the diamond shape patterns on the top, nothing happens.

"Maybe these patterns have something to do with opening it? Have you tried that?" Jack shook his head, his hand going over the diamonds; it started to glow, he gasped as his world was in the diamonds... seeing his life flash before his eyes. His sister... his mother telling him to get down from the tree... the pranks... everything stopped on that pond... Jamie just watched Jack, he couldn't see any of the memories of course but he could tell Jack could. The memories flashing before Jack would end with him on the pond one winter... saving his sister by switching places with her and falling into the water through the thin ice even as she cried out to him... Followed by waking up beneath the icy water as the moon had given him the power to be Jack Frost and whispered his name to him... calling to him gently...

 

He breathed heavily, the canister now shaking in his hands.

"D-did you see that? I had a sister! I saved her!" He had Jamie in his arms in happy shock, he had a family; all that he’d had, a sister as well, but realization dawned that they were gone now, he shook his head.

"Come on kiddo let’s get you home." Jamie shook his head, he hadn't seen any of that, but he grinned at Jack. He'd never seen him... or anyone, so happy before and it warmed his heart. He nodded a little when Jack suggested though that he go back to his house, it would be getting dark soon and his mother would be getting worried. He wasn't likely to convince her, after all, that Jack not only was real, but that he wouldn't hurt him. His mother would most likely freak out even if she did believe him.... Jack smiled and took his hand, the wind was gentle this time... the snow falling nicely, not harsh like usual. The temperature wasn't dropped to zero, it had risen, and everyone out at night survived. He flew Jamie to his house, being gentle and careful.

"Jamie no matter what the nightmares say don’t believe them, ok? Just don’t, always believe in us ok?" He smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Now you should get to sleep." Jakoul, or Jack, flew up happier than ever; making it snow gently around the people as well as beautiful snowflakes... and he was on a mission to get rid of Pitch. Jamie nodded with a smile. Watching his friend fly off, giggling at the gentle snow that was falling. Those caught out in it shivered until they realized it wasn't getting worse.... Curiosity at this gentle winter began to bloom through the town and under the watchful eyes of parents children were allowed to play outside until the sun touched the horizon. For the first time since anyone could remember, the snow wasn't dangerous and the temperature wasn't biting either.

 

It was like a winter day that they had only heard of being around long before anyone who was alive now had ever remembered having.... like tales of old... As the sun sank in the sky and children went into their homes, exhausted, wet, but happy; Pitch was already standing in the North Pole on top of the globe of belief. He'd just told the yetis that there wouldn't be a need for toys ever again as he looked at the last few remaining lights...

"Only six left... six precious children who still believe in the Guardians with all their hearts... make that... five." He said as he squished a light out.

"Four... three!" He counted down, stepping on the lights in glee.

"Two...." Another went out and he snapped his fingers, but unlike the rest of the lights this one absolutely refused to go out... He stared at it, snapping his fingers a few times before snarling at it.

"One..."

 


	8. Courage of the Light

Jack felt something in his heart, the need to go back to Jamie, but he was already half way to the pole... he gasped at the dark shadow going towards Burgess.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He slammed ice thoroughly through the sand horses and flew towards Burgess the same time as the others were going to protect Jamie. He snarled, pouring on speed killing any Nightmares he saw. Pitch sent a torrent of Nightmares against Jack to keep him busy while he went on towards Burgess. Jamie was sitting in his bedroom when he heard the crash and voices. His mom was asleep, thankfully, on the couch and it wasn't tough for him to sneak past her or his sister... she was a heavy sleeper anyway. He ran out the door towards the sleigh, his eyes lighting up.

"It is you.... I knew you were real!" He said as North and Tooth climbed out of the sleigh. Tooth more stumbling as she got out and fell to the ground. She got up and dusted herself off as Jamie ran towards them excitedly. North's eyes lit up.

"The last light..."

"Wait... where's the Easter Bunny?" North and Tooth glanced between one another then looked back at the sleigh as a tiny Bunny hopped up on the side and down to one wing.

"THAT'S the Easter Bunny?" Bunny stood up.

"Finally someone sees me! Hey where were you about an hour ago mate?" He asked angrily.

"But you're so... cute...”

“Who told you that?!”

“No one... but Jack made me promise to believe in you.” Bunny looked at the boy in shock.

“You... you can see Jack? Wait... he... said that?” Jamie nodded, it made Bunny pause. He’d been hard on Jack with the loss of Easter, but it really wasn’t Jack’s fault that had happened... sure he’d not been there when the Nightmares had smashed everything but that didn’t mean he’d had the right to blame the winter spirit either. Jack hadn’t had a chance to explain and it had just been too easy to blame him... Bunny realized he really should have had more faith in Jack, after all... Jack didn’t have to help Bunny, he could have easily just left and not gotten involved in their fight with Pitch, but... he hadn’t. He’d stuck around to watch over the eggs, help with the baskets and herd the eggs to the tunnels. The sound of thunder reached his sensitive ears first, letting out a cry of alarm he looked up and the others followed his gaze. Bunny and the others stared at the sky, Pitch stood on a cloud that rolled with thunder like it was a normal cloud, but there were the screams of Nightmares in it.

"Ve got to get boy out of here!"

"This way!" Bunny shouted and the three Guardians, with Jamie, ran for it.

 

Jakoul wasn’t too happy with Pitch at the moment, all the Nightmares around him were frozen solid or ripped apart; his eyes glowing with anger, he flew towards the darkness that was Pitch Black. All his fury aimed towards Pitch. He protected the others.

"GO NOW!! GET JAMIE OUT OF HERE!!" The three scrambled away and through the streets of Burgess. Pitch easily tossed aside the attack.

"Your little tricks don't work on me any **more**!" Pitch sent a blast at Jack to send him reeling from the sky; he'd become powerful.... a LOT more powerful now that there was only one believer in the entire world... Jack fell into a trash can in a alley way, hissing between his teeth as he was now bleeding; he sent multiple blasts and winds at Pitch, which knocked him off the darkness. Jack held his side, red coming off his hands; when he looked at it he coughed a little bit, shakily getting to his feet, which hurt very much. Just as Jack fell into the alleyway the three Guardians ran down it with Jamie, it was a dead end though.

"Jack!" Jamie cried out, running towards him in worry. Pitch easily fended off the winds. Seeing his prey cornered he began to laugh as his Nightmares and he, riding one, slowly entered the alleyway.

"All this fuss over one little boy! And still he refuses to stop believing.... Very well... there are other ways to snuff out a light..." He said with a grin as his shadows busted a few of the alley way's lights. Jamie shifted closer to Jack, the implication wasn't lost on the boy... his fear spiking suddenly.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you all like this.... You look awful." Pitch said as he and four other Nightmares flanking the one he rode blocked off the alleyway. They were trapped. Jamie's heart quaked... what were they going to do? He looked up at Jack, his eyes wide with fright.

"Jack... I'm scared..." Pitch slowly closed in on them.

 

Those words... those three words echoed in Jack’s mind...

"Don’t worry were gonna have a little fun instead." Jamie gave Jack a strange look. What did he mean? Jack smiled as Pitch looked at Jamie.

"Well, Jamie, do you believe in the Booge-" He didn't get to finish his sentence as a snowball plowed into his face; Jack smiled as he created a path of ice while Pitch was getting rid of the snow on his face.

“Let’s go get your friends.” Jamie nodded, everyone grabbing something to use as a sled and the group was off along Jack's ice, laughing and whooping in the ride. Jamie pointed to a house, Pippa's.

"Let's start there! But how are we going to convince them?" Jamie asked as the group drew close to his first friend's home. Jack smirked, having a great idea; he picked Jamie up and flew to Pippa’s window. Jamie rapped at the window, laughing a little. He was flying! This was so cool! After a few moments Pippa came to the window, she opened it. She blinked, she was on the second floor.

"Jamie? How are you doing that?"

"Jack Frost! We need your help! Come on!" Pippa blinked. Jack Frost? THAT again? Jakoul shook his head, slightly mad now at the girl as he could tell she didn’t believe, but slowly he evened out his thinking and emotions to what was more important. Jamie frowned a moment then suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Jack, make it snow." Pippa just stared, trying to make sense of what she was seeing... which would be Jamie floating in mid-air... a full STORY off the ground. Jack smiled, making it snow lightly so not to bring anymore cold to the area. Pippa blinked as a snowflake landed on her nose. Her eyes became wide as Jack's magic took over, rekindling her belief and allowing her to see the winter spirit. Seeing that, Jamie grinned and motioned for Jack to do the same to the house just across from Pippa's.

 

"Let's go get the others too! Looks like your snow works!" As Jack flew away with Jamie, Pippa stared, rubbing her eyes.

"Is that...?"

"Jack Frost!" Monty said from the other house, laughing as he hurried to zip up his jacket, fumbling a little. Jack flew laughing, actually laughing, not a malevolent chuckle like he usually did but a joyful happy laugh; he smiled making the group slide down the road ending it in a pile of fluffy snow to soften the impact. Jamie laughed, whooping as one by one they gathered the children, visiting all of the houses Jamie indicated. They were having fun! This was so great! Although suddenly the sledding in the streets came to a halt as Pitch stood waiting for them on his mount on top of a building. His dark sand gathering like a terrible storm in the sky, darkening an already dark night.

"You think a few children can help you? Against this?!?" He gestured behind him, his Nightmares ready to attack on his command. The children stared in fright at what seemed to stare down at them, the might of Pitch's power. Jack smirked.

"I believe so, I mean what do you got? An army of a darkness and still not enough believers." Jack turned to the others with the promise it will be all ok in his eyes.

 

"Don't worry. We'll protect ya mate." Bunny said, hopping to stand before the children as the other Guardians were doing despite that North was using one blade more like a crutch and Tooth was still grounded. Pitch laughed.

"You'll protect THEM? But who will protect you?" Jack gritted his teeth, hoping everything was gonna be ok; staff poised to strike and kill Pitch if he harmed any of them... his friends, his family in his mind. His heart burned bright with belief, hope and wonder, and his memories. Jamie looked at Jack... The winter spirit couldn't do this alone. He'd seen that. Suddenly, he wasn't afraid anymore... not of Pitch, but he was afraid for Jack... for the other Guardians and his friends. He stepped up next to Jack.

"I will." He stared Pitch down.

"I will." Cupcake said as she pushed her way to the front and soon the other children moved forward as well, each declaring their dedication to fighting Pitch to protect the Guardians. Pitch glared at them.

"Still think there's no such thing as the Boogeyman?" Jamie shook his head a little.

"I do believe in you... I'm just not afraid of you!" The Nightmares reared at Pitch's silent command, knocking over cars and shattering lights as it came like a tidal wave, straight at Jamie and Jack. Jamie put up his hand, expecting a blow that never came... the sand turning golden as soon as it touched him and swirled harmlessly aside from him and around the children and the Guardians. Jack’s mind was completely confused at what had just happened... the bravery of the children and then suddenly the Nightmares becoming gold sand...

"S-sandy." He breathed, whispering in hope as he looked at the golden sand then looked at Jamie.


	9. Home

Jamie's eyes widened at the sand.

"Whoa!" The children laughed while Pitch stared. This wasn't happening! He couldn't do a thing as Tooth's wings began to beat and suddenly she was able to fly again. She laughed as she flew circles around the group while North laughed as he felt his strength being renewed. Bunny wiggled in anticipation as he felt the power of belief surging in him too.

"Come on... come on...." His eyes went wide as he saw Nightmares coming down for him.

"Oh crickey!" He ran and ducked under a car, but when one of two Nightmares pulled him out by force he was back to his normal self and he took them both out without any trouble at all. Jack laughed, happy his friend wasn't harmed he turned eyes back to Pitch.

"Oh I’m gonna enjoy this." He smirked, frost ice tinkling about his staff, eyes shone with his power, powering up, his eyes lighting. With ice, all at once, a tornado took down the entire army of Nightmares before him, and Pitch with it as Jack took him down with a slice of ice spikes. Knocking him back towards the direction of the pond. Pitch let out a yell as he was sent flying. The children ran about, purifying the Nightmares that were left. In no time at all it seemed... that the Guardians were whole once more as a Nightmare that had been about to pounce on Jack from behind was cut in half with a golden whip; Sandy was back. Pitch was scrambling to summon what Nightmares he had left as he stood before the Guardians who had caught up to Pitch and Jack. The children followed Jamie to the pond, the Guardians having driven Pitch back to the forest and there were no more Nightmares in the city to turn back to dreams. Jack was still glaring at his weakened foe, he wanted the Boogeyman gone; the others could sense his anger towards the Nightmare King as he radiated with it, and the want to get rid of him... but he stood his ground instead, just killing his Nightmares.

"You can't get rid of me... not forever... There will always be fear..."

"So what? As long as **one** child believes, we will be here to fight fear...." Tooth flew up over to Pitch and tossed something at him. Pitch frowned as he looked at it.

"A quarter?" He looked up just in time for Tooth to punch him hard enough to knock out a tooth.

"And that's for my fairies!" Jakoul glared.

"Same goes with me Pitch, oh you’re so lucky they're here right now cause if it were me and you alone right now... you’d be gone." He snarled, eyes flashing angrily before settling back on Sandy to calm himself before he was overwhelmed with the urge to kill the man before him; who brought insecurity into his mind, now his memories finally in reach.

Sandy crossed his arms. There was something satisfying seeing his foe beaten... though he had to admit... Jack's anger still needed some working on... Pitch narrowed his eyes as the Nightmares gathered around the group several paces away. He scoffed at North's words.

"Then what are **they** doing here?" North looked around as the others did but North shrugged.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm not afraid." Pitch stared in shock at North, then looked to the others, trying to pin down who could have summoned the Nightmares here and not finding it among the five that stood before him...

"I think they’re your Nightmares, Pitch." Jack spoke out. Glaring and yet at the same time smiling; satisfaction now fully in his eyes. Horror crossed Pitch's face and he could only cry out as the Nightmares grabbed him, dragging him back down his lair; the hole disappearing as did he. Tooth and the others just watched in surprise. Not Jack though, he knew what was coming to Pitch; he was happy, chuckling a little darkly at his foe’s cries before turning to the others. North seemed a little concerned at that, but shrugged it off. Pitch would get his due, left in his lair with next to no children who believed in him... A few minutes later the children walked into the clearing while the yetis, elves and egg sentinels that had been summoned during the fight to help were among those who gathered around, the other four Guardians look at Jack.

"Are you ready now, Jack? To make it official." North said with a bit of a smile. Jack was nervous, but he smiled and nodded.

"As I’ll ever be." North smiled, a yeti nearby handed him a large book and he flipped through the pages. The children watched with eyes wide in awe as North spoke.

"Do you, Jack Frost," He glanced up at Jack as he paused a moment to say Jack's name.

"vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams? For they are all that we have, all that we are and all that we will ever be." Jack smiled, no longer would he be Jakoul Frost. He would be... is Jack Frost.

"I do."

"Then, congratulations," He said, closing the book.

"for you are now and _forever **more**_... a Guardian." The children cheered, North grinned, Bunny stood off to one side, nodding in approval, his eyes gleaming; he was sincere. Tooth laughed happily and, on impulse, hugged Jack before pulling back. Surprise flared suddenly and she released Jack with a bit of a blush while her fairies nearby began forming the shape of a heart.

"Keep it together girls." The bottom fairy swooned while she watched sheepishly. Jack smiled, no longer would people call him Jakoul Frost; only Jack Frost, Guardian of winter and fun... and protector of the children. He smiled and then started a snowball fight.

The children laughed, picking up the snow and smacking one another in a free-for all. North watched with a smile.

"Your center?" He asked, indicating the children, with a glance, who were laughing and having a ball in the snow.  Jack smiled.

"Is fun." He all but pummeled the rabbit with light snowballs, jumping into the fray. North smiled, chuckling as Bunny picked up one.

"Oi! Think fast!" He smacked North who blinked before gathering up some snow to join in with a laugh. Maybe everything wasn't perfect for Jack, but this was a good start. He had believers and he was a Guardian. Laughing, everything was perfect. Jack would be happy forever and never hurt anyone ever again. As the sun began to come up along the horizon, North’s sleigh appeared, the reindeer pulling it as they always had; the children were awed over it.

“Time to go.” As soon as he said it, Sandy sent up his sleep sand in the form of fireworks and soon the children, who marveled at the golden fireworks, found they couldn’t keep their eyes open. Each child fell asleep and the yetis and fairies made sure the children returned to their beds, no adult the wiser that their children had ever left; Jamie was the exception only in that Jack insisted on tucking in his first believer himself. With a soft smile to the boy he left behind icy frost along the sill beneath the window out of the rays of the sun. The boy had been so brave... he couldn’t have asked for a better believer. The boy had unexpectedly thawed his heart and Jack knew who he was. All thanks to this little boy. He lingered only a moment more before he flew out of the window towards the sleigh that awaited him with the other Guardians. His newfound family and friends, it was time that, he too, went home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end of the movie version... but it's not the entire end... because Jack's adventure has only really begun. Jack's newest challenge arrives unexpectedly in the sequel:
> 
> Rise of the Guardians: Dark Shadows Part 1


End file.
